The present invention relates to methods and devices for indicating the status of medical devices, including battery levels.
Medical devices are commonly powered by batteries and it is therefore important for the user to know if the batteries are running low. These devices may also have a number of functional modes and may selectably run a number of programs. It is desirable to have status (feedback) indicators to inform a care-giver or user concerning the device's current operating mode and program being run.
An implantable cochlear stimulator (“ICS”) system can have two main components: an implantable ICS unit and an external behind-the-ear device (“BTE”) which contains the system's battery. The details associated with the operation of a typical cochlear implant system may be found in one or more of the following U.S. patents, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in their entireties: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,157,861; 6,002,966; 5,824,022; 5,603,726; 5,344,387; and 4,532,930.
The battery contained in the BTE unit, whether it is a one-time-use or a rechargeable variety, needs to be replaced or recharged periodically. An adult user knows when the battery becomes depleted because perceived sounds produced by the cochlear implant will become diminished or non-existent. Small children, however, are often unable to verbalize when the device is no longer functioning. In such pediatric use, it is important to have some external status indicator so that a parent or care-giver knows when the BTE battery needs to be replaced or recharged. Also, it would be beneficial to know when certain other operations and functions within a medical device are occurring. In particular, a conventional, ICS system uses a pair of magnetically coupled coils to transfer power and data signals transcutaneously between an external, transmitting coil that is attached to the BTE and an implanted receiving coil that is part of the implanted cochlear stimulator. When the patient is a child, it is important for a care-giver to know when there is a telemetry lock between the transmitting and implanted receiving coils so that the position of the headpiece containing the transmitting coil can be adjusted for best telemetry. In addition, there are other device functions such as activation of a selected BTE program among several programs, where it is useful for the care-giver and the user to know which program has been selected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple status indicator which can provide a care-giver or user the medical device's battery status, telemetry status or program selection.